『 』
by Kiri Kyumin
Summary: Aku mengibas genggaman tangannya. Mendekati hidungnya dan menatap tajam-tajam. "Aku-bukan-barang, jadi-kau-tidak-bisa-memilikiku." Kyuhyun tersenyum polos yang membuatku ingin merobek mulutnya. Dia pikir aku main-main ya? "Sungmin manis." Aku tercekat. 11-year-old KyuMin, not a sweet story. DISCONTINUED, I'm terribly sorry orz
1. Chapter 1

[Beijing, 2010]

_**Hidup memang sialan.**_

_"Jangan sentuh Kui Xian!"_

_BRAKK! BRAKK!_

_Berbayang sinar bulan, tampak siluet tubuh kurus bocah 7 tahun yang bersandar di bingkai jendela besar. Jemari pucat itu menggoyangkan gelas piala berisi cairan merah yang tinggal setengah. Mata obskuritnya menatap kosong ke arah pintu yang digebrak keras._

_"AKAN KUBUNUH ANAK SETAN ITU! AKAN KUBUNUH DIA!"_

_"JANGAN __SEN__TUH ANAKKU!"_

_ BRAKKK!_

_Kali ini pintu berhasil terdobrak. Lelaki berbadan besar menendang tubuh lemah wanita yang mati-matian menahan kakinya tanpa belas kasih. Tapi wanita itu tidak menyerah, dia memeluk pinggang si lelaki, tak peduli dengan rambutnya yang dijambak keras atau wajahnya yang ditampar berkali-kali._

_"MENYINGKIR KAU, PEREMPUAN JALANG! SINGKIRKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARIKU!"_

_Kui Xian menenggak tetesan wine yang terakhir sebelum membenturkan gelasnya ke dinding, membentuk pecahan kaca runcing yang dia genggam erat di tangan. Kaki kurusnya turun dari jendela, dengan tatapan dingin mendekati dua orang yang sedang bergumul. _

_**Seseorang… keluarkan aku dari neraka menjijikkan ini.**_

.

『 』

by Kiri-chan

FanFiksi KyuMin

**Warning :** bahasa kasar (bukan bermaksud menyinggung karakter, hanya demi cerita aja), kekerasan, penindasan, gebuk-gebukan (?), adegan menjijikkan, kid!KyuMin (**tapi kelakuan nggak sesuai umur =,=**), bukan kisah menyenangkan, kemungkinan ada death chara, shounen-ai, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**.

.

~ Chapter 1 ~

.

[Seoul, 2014]

BRAKK!

Beberapa anak lelaki melemparku ke sudut jalan. Senyum mereka menyebalkan, bahkan tawa mereka melengking seperti anak perempuan. Menjijikkan.

"Apa Sungminnie ingin gula kapasnya kembali, eung?"

_Aku ingin muntah._

"Hmm… Sungminnie bilang apa?"

Aku lebih memilih merapatkan punggungku ke dinding berlumut saat telinga bau itu mendekati bibirku. "KEMBALIKAN, BRENGSEK!"

DAKK!

Beruntung aku laki-laki, jadi aku tahu bagian mana yang paling menyakitkan untuk ditendang.

"ARGGHH! KURANG AJAR KAU! TEMAN-TEMAN! HAJAR DIAAAA!"

_Pengecut. Banci. Pecundang._

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BRAKKK!

Kadang-kadang aku benci tubuhku yang kecil, di masa depan nanti aku ingin lebih gemuk. Setidaknya aku bisa balas menimpa tubuh mereka jika aku punya tubuh yang besar.

Krek!

_Tulang lenganku, aish…_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN! RASAKAN!" Bokong besar itu dengan seenaknya bergoyang-goyang di punggungku. "Ini balasannya karena kau melawan! Anak perempuan memang harus dihukum jika berani melawan anak lelaki! KAU DENGAR ITU, SUNGMINNIE?!"

_Aku bukan anak perempuan, sialan!_

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sungminnie? Tidak menangis? Tidak berteriak? Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang lapar sampai tidak bisa bicara?" Bocah menjijikkan lainnya menyodorkan gula kapas yang tadi mereka rebut dariku. Gula kapas dengan cairan bening menetes-netes, bekas dijilati si gendut yang sedang menimpaku sepertinya.

"Ayo makan, Minnie… maaaakan~"

"HUEK!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sepertinya kau menikmatinya, Minnie-yah. Kau boleh makan lagi. Makaaan~ makaaan~"

Gula kapas berliur itu semakin masuk ke dalam mulutku. Dorongan ingin muntah sudah sampai ke tenggorokan, mataku mulai berair.

"SELAMAT MAKAAAAN~!"

"HUEKKKKK!"

"HYAAA! DIA MUNTAH!"

"MENJIJIKKAN! MENJIJIKKAN!"

"EWWW! Aku tidak ingin mengurus anak ini, ayo kita pergi saja!"

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan akuuuu!"

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Mataku berkunang-kunang. Sudah tidak ada lagi si gendut yang menduduki punggungku tapi rasanya tetap sulit untuk bangkit.

_Jaket merah mudaku…_

Aish… kotor kena muntahan. Padahal ini jaket kesayanganku. Kesayangan Heechul juga. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi habis-habisan jika dia tahu jaket pastel pink dengan hoodie telinga kelinci yang dia belikan 2 hari yang lalu jadi kotor begini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Tidak apa-apa, kepalamu. _Siapapun yang melihat anak kecil umur 11 tahun tengkurap di atas genangan muntahan dengan wajah lebam dan beberapa bagian tubuh memar pasti tahu sedang terjadi _apa-apa_.

"Bisa bangun? Aku bantu."

"Argghh!" Mataku berair lagi. "Lengan kananku… terkilir."

"Apa?! MAAF! MAAF!"

Suaranya tinggi, tapi halus, dalam, tidak melengking. Tidak menjijikkan seperti bocah-bocah yang menindasku tadi.

Lengan kananku kini tersampir di pundaknya. Membuatku sadar, bocah ini sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Hanya sedikit. Sepertinya kita seumuran.

"Kau kotor sekali."

Aku mengerjap. Baru kali ini melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Wajah putih di balik kacamata bulat—_kasihan sekali umur sekecil ini sudah memakai kacamata_. Mata hitam yang bersinar. Senyum yang polos.

Srett…

Sapu tangan itu menyapu lembut wajah dan bibirku, membersihkan dari debu, kotoran, bekas gula kapas, atau bahkan sisa muntahanku tadi.

"Sayang sekali kalau—" Senyum polos itu lagi, "—wajah cantik begini tertutup kotoran."

Cantik. Manis. Imut. _Menyebalkan. _Gara-gara pujian bodoh semacam itu terlontar, semakin banyak anak lelaki datang menindasku.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sungmin."

"Ah… Sungminnie~"

_Bukan salahku lahir dengan tampang begini._

Ini salah orang-orang yang terus memuji wajahku dengan pujian yang seharusnya mereka gunakan untuk merayu wanita. Ini salah orang-orang yang terus memanggil namaku dengan _suffix_ –ie yang membuat namaku terdengar seperti nama wanita. Ini salah—

—_yang jelas bukan salahku._

"Itu…"

"Ah, ini?" Senyum bocah lelaki itu melebar, lebih polos. "Ini gula kapas yang kubeli tadi. Kau juga mau?"

"Ung…" Aku mengangguk kecil sembari melempar tatapan sedih pada gula kapasku yang tergolek di jalan, sudah menipis, kotor, dan dipenuhi air liur di salah satu sisinya.

"Gula kapasmu direbut mereka tadi ya?"

Aku mengangguk, pura-pura imut.

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, wajahku ini memang mengundang banyak anak lelaki datang menindasku. Tapi banyak juga dari mereka yang datang karena _hal lain_.

"Kasihan sekali… ini untukmu saja."

_Gotcha._

Gula kapas itu berpindah tangan. Mata si bocah masih lekat menatapku, terpesona melihatku tersenyum. Banyak anak lelaki yang menindasku, tapi juga banyak yang bertingkah seperti anak perempuan—misalnya, naksir padaku yang jelas-jelas punya jenis kelamin sama dengan mereka.

"Terimakasih."

"KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN! KAU DIMANA? KYUHYUUUUN!"

"Kyuhyun? Apa itu namamu?" Aku mengerjap saat mendengar suara melengking wanita itu menusuk telingaku. "Ibumu datang mencarimu."

"Hm… yah, ibu tiriku." Kyuhyun memasang tampang bosan tapi bibirnya masih tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Sungminnie."

Dia melambaikan tangannya riang.

_Benar-benar anak yang polos._

oOo

"Eomma…" Aku melebarkan kedua lengan kecilku saat menghampiri lelaki cantik itu di sudut taman.

Itu Kim Heechul, ibu angkatku. Iya dia lelaki, tapi dia tetap ibu angkatku. Umurku 2 tahun saat diadopsi oleh pasangan gay Tan Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Hangeng yang jadi ayah.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Hangeng yang jadi ayah. Dia seperti banci. Sering pulang malam dan mabuk-mabukan. Beberapa kali Heechul dipukuli si pemabuk itu sampai babak belur. Biasanya Heechul menyembunyikanku di lemari dapur, jadi aku tidak pernah kena pukul Hangeng.

Kabar bagusnya, sekarang aku dan Heechul tinggal berdua saja. Hangeng sudah pergi dengan wanita aneh. Kalau tidak salah namanya Song… Chien? Qien? Aku lupa. Lafal namanya tidak jauh dengan cara mengucapkan 'alien' dalam bahasa Inggris.

Setelah ditinggal Hangeng, Heechul memutuskan untuk membawaku pindah ke Seoul. Terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan baginya di Beijing. Sebenarnya juga ini baru sebulan kami tinggal di Korea Selatan.

"YA AMPUN! SUNGMIN-AAAAH!"

_Tapi setidaknya Hangeng lebih kalem, tidak parnoan seperti Heechul. _

"KAU BARU DARIMANA SAJA, HAH?! LIHAT WAJAHMU LEBAM BEGITU! JAKETMU, ASTAGA! KENAPA BISA KOTOR BEGINI? DAN YA AMPUN KAU BAU SEKALI! SEPERTI BAU MUNTAHAN!"

Ngiiing… ngiiing… ngiiing…

Seperti bunyi nyamuk yang masuk ke kamarku malam-malam. Telingaku berdenging keras. Itulah kenapa aku benci suara melengking. Mirip suara Heechul. Jelek.

"Aku… jatuh di jalan."

"APA? JATUH DI JALAN? JALAN YANG MANA? KAU LEBIH MIRIP ORANG YANG BARU MENGALAMI MABUK LAUT!"

_Mabuk darat juga bisa. _Bicara apa sih =,=

"Aku mau pulang." Tangan mungilku meraih jari-jari panjang Heechul yang kukunya dilapisi kuteks merah muda berglitter. "Sakit… mau pulang."

"Sakit?" Heechul mengerjap. Nada melengkingnya lenyap seketika. "Mana yang sakit, Min-ah?"

"Lengan kanan… terkilir." Aku menunjuk lengan kananku dengan gigi kelinci sedikit menggigit bibir. Wajah Heechul langsung berubah tidak tega setelah itu.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa? Sebaiknya kita cepat ke dokter." Heechul mengangkat pinggangku dan membawaku ke pelukannya.

Kami pasangan ibu dan anak yang aneh, dan lagi kami mengundang banyak perhatian dari seisi taman yang ramai. Tapi siapa peduli? Aku sayang Heechul dan Heechul sayang aku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kehidupan kami berdua.

oOo

"Si banci itu berangkat lagi."

"Dia masih punya muka datang ke sekolah."

"Kenapa sekolah kita mau menerima bocah freak seperti dia sih?"

Brakk!

Tiga bocah perempuan itu sontak diam saat aku menendang kursi. 'Pemimpin' mereka berdiri dengan mata melotot nyalang. "YAH! KAU! Berani melawan—"

"Joohyun-ah, kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Dan Sungmin-ah, ambil lagi kursimu dan tolong duduk."

Aku mendecih pelan. Bu guru masuk sebelum bel mulai pelajaran berbunyi. Apa dia memang sengaja berangkat lebih awal?

"Anak-anak, hari ini ibu akan perkenalkan teman baru kalian."

Aku mendongak dan mendapati wajah yang kukenal.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia pindahan dari Daegu. Kalian baik-baiklah padanya."

"Tentu sajaa~"

Aku mendengar sorakan _fangirling_ terutama dari tiga anak perempuan yang paling kubenci.

"Kyuhyun bisa duduk denganku~" Joohyun menendang Hyuna dari kursinya. Persahabatan perempuan memang _indah_.

"Apa disini kosong?"

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sampingku. "Disitu ada Jongwoon."

"Tapi dia sedang tidak berangkat, kan?" Kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi dengan senyum polosnya.

"Ya, tapi—"

"Jadi kursi ini milikku." Kyuhyun mengambil spidol dan menulis huruf Q di kursi.

"Tidak boleh mencoret-coret properti sekolah."

"Kau peduli dengan itu?"

_Sebenarnya tidak._

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Ini milikku," potong Kyuhyun final, anehnya dia mengatakannya dengan nada ramah. "Bilang pada Jongwoon untuk cari kursi lain."

Aku menautkan alis.

Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak sepolos yang aku kira.

oOo

Grekk!

Pintu kelas ditutup dan aku merasa sial karena ditinggal piket sendirian.

"Jauhi Kyuhyun." Itu yang dikatakan Hyuna dengan suara yang dibuat mengancam. "Joohyun menyukainya. Jadi kau harus jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun."

"Kau dengar itu?" Seulgi berkacak pinggang. "Turuti Joohyun jika kau tidak mau jaket kesayanganmu…"

Aku terbelalak. Joohyun sudah mengambil jaket yang—dengan bodohnya—kusampirkan di kursi. Bocah perempuan itu tersenyum meremehkan dan menggoyangkan jaketku di atas ember yang penuh dengan air pel kotor.

"Ja-jangan—"

—_aku malas kena marah Heechul lagi. _

"Ja-jangan…" Seulgi menirukan suaraku dengan nada mengejek. "Hanya jaket murahan seperti itu saja."

"Dan warnanya pink, eww…" Joohyun mengernyit jijik. "Warna begini dipakai anak laki-laki, ih…"

Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan mencengkeram bahuku kuat.

"Tukar tempat duduk denganku." Joohyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. "Kau mau, kan?"

Aku tak merespon, masih terlalu fokus pada jaket yang dipegang Joohyun.

"HEI! CEPAT JAWAB, BODOH!" Joohyun mendorong kepalaku dengan telunjuknya.

_Kurang a—_

Blukk!

Aku melotot. Tiba-tiba Joohyun menjatuhkan jaketku ke lantai dan menginjaknya semena-mena.

"Uppss, maaf!" Joohyun mengerjap sok polos. "Aku tidak bisa memegang barang menjijikkan terlalu lama."

Hyuna dan Seulgi tertawa keras melihat wajahku yang memucat syok. Joohyun sengaja menendang-nendang jaket itu ke arah ember dan mengangkat hoodie jaketku dengan ujung sepatunya, siap menjatuhkannya ke dalam genangan air pel keruh.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sungminnie? Cepat selamatkan jaketmu kalau bera—"

Dia tercekat saat aku mengangkat sebuah kursi.

BRAKKK!

Joohyun tersungkur. Aku meraih kursi lain, menyeretnya ke dekat Joohyun hingga menimbulkan bunyi derit yang terdengar keras dalam suasana hening.

"A-apa yang kau…" Joohyun mundur susah payah, matanya membeliak dengan wajah pucat. "Ja-jangan…"

BRAKKK! BRAKKK! BRAKKK!

Aku memukulkan kursinya berkali-kali ke tubuh ringkih Joohyun. Bocah perempuan itu terpekik kesakitan, mati-matian melindungi diri dengan kedua lengan kurusnya yang mulai dihiasi lebam-lebam biru.

"Seo Joohyun."

Aku melepas kursi dari genggamanku. Memandang dingin ke arah tubuh gemetar Joohyun yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Selama ini aku mengalah karena kau perempuan." Mataku menggelap. "Tapi sepertinya aku sudah muak terus-terusan mendengar suaramu yang menjijikkan."

Rintihan Joohyun mulai berubah menjadi isakan lirih.

"Jika lain kali kau menindasku lagi—" aku menekan setiap kata-kataku tajam, "—aku tidak akan segan-segan."

Aku berbalik, melangkah begitu saja melewati Hyuna dan Seulgi yang menyingkir ketakutan. Baru saja aku ingin mengambil jaketku dari lantai, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang mengambilnya.

Aku mendongak geram. "Kembalikan!"

Dia hanya tersenyum dan berlari keluar kelas.

_Cho Kyuhyun._

Sekuat tenaga aku berlari mengejar dan menghadangnya di belokan koridor.

"Kupikir kau sedang piket, Sungminnie." Kyuhyun tersenyum ringan saat aku merebut jaket dari tangannya paksa. "Ternyata kau malah membuat kelas jadi lebih berantakan."

Aku meremas jaketku geram. "Jangan panggil aku Sungminnie."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mata obskurit di balik kacamatanya itu menatapku lekat. "Kau tidak semanis yang kukira, Sungmin." Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai.

Aku menautkan alis. Kyuhyun terlihat _lain_.

"Aku jadi menyukaimu." Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya.

Tiba-tiba bocah itu menarik leherku dan mencium bibirku lembut.

Aku terbelalak.

_Apa maksudnya?_

Tangannya menjauh dari leherku, dan aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang tergantung disana—kalung perak dengan leontin 'Q' di ujungnya. Aku menautkan alis bingung. "Ini apa—"

"Kau milikku."

Aku terperangah melihat senyum ceria Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat mengerikan.

"Kau milikku, Sungmin."

oOo

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **maaf, beneran nggak bermaksud ngebash atau menjelekkan karakter manapun disini, emang jalan ceritanya begini, jeongmal mianhae *deep bow*

beneran tanpa judul *facepalm* dan dengan lancangnya pake lambang kuuhaku XD XD *mabok No Game No Life* katanya eonnideul di facebook nggak apa-apa kok publish tanpa judul, jadi publish pake judul kosong deh *nyengir*

thanks for kak Din, Riliyana Mecca-san, kak Emha, Tyaz Dyah-san, Liita-san, dan Eelish eonni yang secara langsung maupun tidak langsung (?) bikin ff gebuk-gebukan ini dipublish, padahal nggak pantes dipublish juga =,=a jangan-jangan habis baca ini langsung pada kabur, nyahahaha… yah lumayan lah jadi oneshot aja XD

genre sama ratenya udah bener belum? agak ragu juga sih.

review bagi yang terlanjur baca? :)

**P.S :** ada scene yang diambil dari Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, yang udah pernah nonton pasti tahu adegan yang mana :D

**P.S.S :** kalau (misalnya) ada yang nunggu White Confession, First, atau Lunar Luminescence, lagi diusahain sambil ngetik skripsi, hehehe…


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau milikku, Sungmin."

_Bocah ini gila ya?_

"Apa ibumu menyuruhmu menamai semua barang-barangmu?" Aku bertanya sinis.

Kyuhyun mengangguk yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Dia mulai mirip boneka bunny yang dibelikan Hangeng saat aku umur 6 tahun.

"Tapi aku bukan barangmu—" Aku memandang inisial kalungnya, "—Kyu?"

Dia kelihatan senang kupanggil begitu, jadi kulempar kalung itu ke mukanya. Tampang senangnya serius bikin muak.

"Sungmin…" Kyuhyun kelihatan kecewa.

Aku masih muak.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun. Cari orang lain saja yang mau pakai itu."

Grepp!

Aku hampir tersedak saat menoleh. Dia pasang puppy eyes berair. Ampun deh.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kau sudah jadi milik orang lain?"

_Mungkin ibunya salah didik._

Aku mengibas genggaman tangannya. Mendekati hidungnya dan menatap tajam-tajam. "Aku-bukan-barang, jadi-kau-tidak-bisa-memilikiku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum polos yang membuatku ingin merobek mulutnya. Dia pikir aku main-main ya?!

"Sungmin manis."

Aku tercekat.

_Bocah ini gila! Otaknya konslet!_

Kata Heechul jangan dekati orang yang mencurigakan, apalagi yang terlihat berbahaya. Jadi aku berbalik lagi dan buru-buru pergi.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menahanku, tapi dari suara sepatunya jelas dia sedang mengikuti langkahku.

Aku mendengus.

_Terserah. Deh._

.

『 』

by Kiri-chan

FanFiksi KyuMin

**Warning :** bahasa kasar (bukan bermaksud menyinggung karakter, hanya demi cerita aja), CHAPTER INI LAGI BANYAK ROMANCENYA =,=, tusuk-tusukan dikit (?), adegan menjijikkan, kid!KyuMin (**tapi kelakuan nggak sesuai umur =,=**), bukan kisah menyenangkan, kemungkinan ada death chara, shounen-ai, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**.

.

~ Chapter 2 ~

.

"Ini rumahmu?"

Pertanyaan bego. Buat apa aku buka pintu pagar rumah orang?

"Iya. Pulang sana."

"Aku mau mampir."

"Kyuhyun." Aku melempar tatapan membunuh.

Dia tidak peduli. Dia masih tersenyum. Seperti boneka bunny.

_Sial._

"Masuk."

Kyuhyun tertawa riang dan memeluk bahuku dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba Heechul membuka pintu dan pasang tampang bego melihat posisiku dan Kyuhyun. "Tumben kau pulang bawa teman."

"Bukan temanku."

"Lalu siapa?" Heechul menyeringai._ Pertanda buruk_. "Pacarmu?"

Dia pasti senang kalau aku jawab 'iya'. Jadi gay di umur 11, aku benar-benar anak Heechul.

"Eomma!" Aku menatap protes yang entah kenapa membuat pipiku jadi korban cubitan Heechul. "Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Itu bagus, karena kau masih terlalu kecil untuk pacaran, Min." Heechul mengelus pipiku sayang.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dia siapa?"

"Ibuku."

Heechul menatap angkuh. "Hei, seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, anak manis." Dia mencubit pipi Kyuhyun juga. "Belum pernah melihatmu. Kau siapa?"

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku Kim Heechul." Heechul mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sekilas. "Aku pergi sebentar. Jaga Sungminku baik-baik, bocah."

Aku merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Jangan beli rokok!" Aku berteriak pada Heechul, susah payah menoleh karena Kyuhyun masih ngotot memelukku dari belakang.

Heechul hanya melambaikan tangannya dan nyengir tanpa dosa. Aku tahu dia tidak akan menurutiku.

"Ibumu laki-laki."

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Aku berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan membuka sepatuku di teras.

"Ayahmu?" Kyuhyun meletakkan sepatunya tepat di sebelah sepatuku.

"Tidak punya."

"Meninggal? Pergi?" Kyuhyun mengekoriku ke kamar.

"Pergi." Aku membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan berlari kecil ke arah kasur, menjatuhkan diri disana.

Kyuhyun mendekatiku. Dekat sekali sampai lututnya bersentuhan dengan lututku yang menjuntai di pinggir ranjang.

"Ibuku juga." Mata di balik kacamatanya terlihat sendu. "Pergi dengan laki-laki lain."

"Wanita terlalu merepotkan, orang itu bilang. Karena itu dia memilih bersama Heechul."

"Orang itu? Ayahmu?"

"Bukan. Mantan suami Heechul."

"Dia pergi dengan pria lain?"

"Dia pergi dengan wanita." Aku menatap langit-langit geram seperti ada wajah Hangeng disana. "Dia menjilat ludahnya sendiri."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Yah, memang begitu perumpamaannya."

"Benar." Aku membalas senyum Kyuhyun. "Jadi aku mengambil ludah bekas gosok giginya dari wastafel dan mencampurkannya ke kopi paginya."

"Wastafelmu sedang macet?" Daripada terlihat jijik, Kyuhyun malah terlihat penasaran. Anak aneh.

"Waktu itu memang sedang macet." Aku bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk, mendekatkan wajahku dengan Kyuhyun. "Hei, Kyuhyun. Kau masih mau berteman denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap sebelum ikut mendekatkan wajahnya, tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Seingatku aku tidak pernah minta berteman, Sungmin. Dan seperti yang kau bilang, aku bukan temanmu."

"Jadi kau…" Alisku mengernyit saat jemari Kyuhyun mengangkat daguku.

Bibir Kyuhyun menutup bibirku tiga detik.

"Panggil aku 'master'." Dia menyeringai.

Aku menghela napas. "Dengar, bocah pengkhayal." Dahinya menjauh saat kudorong dengan telunjuk. "Mungkin ibumu terlalu banyak membacakan dongeng, tapi kenyataan beda. Aku bukan barang, pelayan, atau anak anjing yang bisa dipelihara."

"Kau memang bukan tiga-tiganya." Kyuhyun mendorong bahuku lembut dan menjatuhkanku ke ranjang. "Lagipula ibuku tidak pernah membacakan dongeng. Ibu tiriku yang sering."

"Oh."_ Apa bedanya sih? Intinya dia kebanyakan baca dongeng. _"Jadi aku apa?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi. "Pacarku?"

_Tsk… dia juga kebanyakan nonton drama._

"Terserah." Aku menatap bosan. "Paling-paling kau akan menjauhiku nantinya."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. "Karena apa?" Dia bertanya heran. "Karena kau menaruh ludah di kopi mantan suami ibumu?"

Aku nyaris tersedak tawa. Oh, _please_.

"Karena cat kamarmu pink? Karena kau pakai hoodie kelinci? Karena ibumu laki-laki?"

Dia terus bertanya dengan tampang bingung.

"Karena kau menaruh jarum di bekal anak-anak klub bola? Karena kau memukuli anak perempuan di kelas dengan kursi? Karena kau merusak boneka bunnymu?" Kyuhyun melirik boneka kelinciku yang kepalanya nyaris putus, mata plastiknya copot, dan kapas isi perutnya yang menyembul tertahan jahitan kasar benang merah. "Karena kau benci kelinci? Atau kau membayangkan boneka itu seperti seseorang? Atau kau benci orang yang memberikannya pada—"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kyuhyun membeku.

Tawa melengking yang kubenci, tapi rasanya puas jika keluar dari tenggorokanku sendiri.

"S-Sungmin… apa yang—" Kyuhyun bangkit dariku dengan wajah memucat.

Tawaku semakin keras seperti orang sakit jiwa, tak peduli rahangku mulai pegal. Menggelikan. Kyuhyun benar-benar menggelikan.

"Hahahahaha… Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun…" Aku berusaha bangkit tapi perutku sakit sekali. "Hahahahaha…"

"Sung… Min?"

Aku mendongak.

Dia tak jadi mendekat.

Aku menyeringai.

Dia mundur selangkah.

"Kyu…" _Dia senang kupanggil begitu, kan? _"Kau manis, selalu tersenyum, dan bermata kosong. Kau mirip bunny pemberian Hangeng. Miriiiip sekali."

Aku bangkit dari kasur, sedikit oleng karena perutku masih sakit tapi tatapanku terus fokus pada mata kosong Kyuhyun yang terbelalak.

"Kyu mirip bunny~ Kyu mirip bunny~" Suara bernyanyiku terdengar terlalu riang.

Aku merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan benda tipis mengkilat. Sisa jarum dari waktu istirahat tadi. Lima jarum untuk empat anak—dua khusus untuk si gendut yang sepertinya belum kenyang makan gula kapasku kemarin.

"Kyu mirip—"

Grep!

Tangan kananku yang memegang jarum dicekal Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang mirip bunny." Kyuhyun menghela napas. "BunnyMin~"

Dia tersenyum menggoda dan menarikku mendekat, mengklaim bibirku dengan cepat.

Tindakan bodoh.

Aku masih punya tangan kiri.

_Dan jarum lain. _

Aku menahan seringai dalam ciumannya. Membayangkan Kyuhyun terlonjak dengan tampang konyol dan mata membesar. Itu pasti lucu sekali.

_Satu… dua… tiga._

Kyuhyun melumat bibirku halus.

Aku terbelalak. _Ap-apa yang…_

Aku yakin jarumnya sudah menyentuh kulit leher Kyuhyun, jadi aku mencoba menusukkannya lebih dalam.

Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi. Kyuhyun tidak terkejut. Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Aku mengerjap syok.

Dia menjauh dariku masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Jarum menempel di lehernya seperti hiasan magnet menempel di pintu kulkas. Darah mengalir kecil dari sana.

"K-Kyu…"

Dia menyadari arah pandangku dan melepas jarum itu dari lehernya, membiarkan darahnya mengalir.

"Jadi, Min sayang…" Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau mau mengambilkanku plester atau menjilatnya sendiri?"

oOo

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Thanks to : **

leenahanwoo, cho kyuhyun 71465572, maria8, Kyufit0327, aningeko81, endah sungmin137, minoru, melsparkyu, nw kim 37, MyraMoniaga, rinatya12kmsyjs, abilhikmah, PrinceJoy, KyuMin Cho, Cho Na Na, MalaJaeWook, ryesungminkyu18, new kame, SunghyoJoY, deviyanti137, Adelia Santi, lupanama, GameSMl, kyumin4ever, Kucing Gendut, ncisksj, maya kyuminnie, 1307, yui hyunmin, ayyu annisa 1, Cho Adah Joyers, Fishy kece, winecoup137, Lee Sanghyun, wullancholee, liya, sitara1083, joy, Cho Kyuri Mappanyuki, danhobak15, Tika137, Park Heeni, Maximumelf, Vodkamix, sissy, aiueooo, bLueeeeWY, cho sungkyu137, reiasia95, pumpkinsparkyumin, Beautiful Garnet, choyoumin, Chikyumin, rheeming, Akilla Mecca, Kim Yong Neul, Phia89, namnam15, KyuMinKyuMin, mademoiselle, gyumin4ever, L137, Kyumin2131, ratu kyuhae, TifyTiffanyLee, AngelKM137, zagiya joyers, kyumin pu, Jo, Yhana 137, Adekyumin joyer, marwahelf, URuRuBaek, kiran theacyankEsa, binbing, coffeewie137, hazelsung, reaRelf, WifeLeeteuk, hasinata leeshimjo, IndahKyumin137, OhSooYeol, ChanMoody, diynazha gint, arevi are vikink, Zahra amelia, fishyank, aninda gatia, ajeng kumala, ardeliafarah, Juu, KobayashiAde, Thania Lee, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, and guest(s).

* * *

**Q&amp;A**

Q : Maksud 'Q' itu apa?

A : Inisial Kyuhyun, kan huruf Q bacanya 'Kyu'

Q : Mereka bakal dewasa nggak nantinya?

A : Saya masih menikmati keunyuan mereka (yang tidak unyu T^T)

Q : Kyuhyun umurnya 11 tahun juga apa lebih muda dari Sungmin?

A : Sama-sama 11 tahun

Q : Mereka nggak dua kepribadian kan?

A : Nggak ada rencana begitu sih

Q : Ceritanya KyuMin masih SD?

A : Sekitar kelas 5 SD gitu yah

Q : Jangan terlalu detail dong adegan menjijikkannya.

A : Kan udah di warning, chapter ini ada adegan menjijikkan juga tapi sekilas doang kok :)

Q : Kurang suka tokoh 11-15 tahun, kenapa nggak 16 tahun aja?

A : Maaf, mungkin saya kebanyakan nonton anak 14 tahun ngebantai sekampung, atau anak 5 tahun sengaja nusuk orang pake gunting *lagi-lagi anime*

Q : Kenapa pakai sudut pandang orang pertama? Kayaknya bagusan pakai sudut pandang orang ketiga.

A : Kayaknya kalau pakai sudut pandang ketiga nanti kurang keliatan emosinya? *kayaknya*

Q : Kyuhyun udah tahu belum kalau Sungmin itu cowok?

A : Iya dia tahu dari awal kok.

* * *

**A/N :** Romance, romance, romance, lagi-lagi ngetik romance *udah ditaruh di warning lho O.O*

Maafkan bocah-bocah 11 tahun yang karakternya nggak sesuai usia itu. Maklum authornya kebanyakan nonton anime sih =,=

6 halaman Microsoft Word full KyuMin romance yang tidak memuaskan, yah anggap aja perwujudan stress karena data laptop yang hilang, lagi direparasi dan semoga skripsi, data seminar, dan segala macem referensi saya balik (dan koleksi anime, dan album mp3, dan film-film, dan mv/pv, dan gambar-gambar, dan master, dan sebagainyaaa, huhuhu). Chapter depan diusahakan semoga lebih baik.

Yang terlanjur baca, mind to review?


End file.
